Tahun Terakhir
by Lekha S
Summary: Ini cuma cerita klasik dengan si Culun dan si Populer sebagai tokoh utama. Uh, atau tidak? Karena (biar aku kasih bocoran sedikit) tidak ada happily ever after di akhir ceritanya.


**Tahun Terakhir**

Ini cuma cerita klasik dengan si Culun dan si Populer sebagai tokoh utama. Uh, atau tidak?

Karena (biar aku kasih bocoran sedikit) tidak ada _happily ever after_ di akhir ceritanya.

.

AU!HighSchool – Drama

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Lekha cuma senang-senang di sini.**

 **Catatan :** Mohon semua adegan disikapi dengan bijak, dan bacanya santai aja ya =3

.

* * *

 **1\. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura.**

.

Cuaca hari ini dingin sekali. Musim dingin masih belum tampak akan berakhir padahal sudah masuk pertengahan bulan Maret. Mengeratkan syalnya, Sakura membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya. Sekali pun matahari bersinar, panasnya tidak cukup menghentikan gemeletuk giginya. Tetapi tak apa, makan siang di kursi taman sekolahnya masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan di dalam ruangan yang hangat.

 _Well_ … tentu saja tidak lebih baik, duh!

Tempat dingin ini jauh lebih baik dari ruangan berpenghangat hanya karena Sakura yakin gerombolan empat nenek lampir itu tidak akan mau keluar untuk mengganggu waktu makan siangnya di hari sedingin ini. Empat nenek lampir itu adalah siswi-siswi cantik yang tidak cukup cantik dan kurang populer untuk jadi _it girls_ -nya Konoha High School. Dan mereka sering sekali melampiaskan kekesalan karena gagal menjadi _it girl_ dengan mengganggu Sakura.

Oke, _mengganggu_ itu terlalu halus. Mengerjai lebih cocoknya.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak jelek-jelek amat sampai pantas dikerjai (bukan berarti yang jelek sekali pantas dikerjai, lho, ya. Tetapi stereotipnya begitu). Dahinya memang lebih lebar dari anak-anak pada umumnya, dan rambut merah mudanya memang agak mencolok, namun rasa-rasanya itu masih bisa ditoleransi penglihatan siapa pun. Yah, kecuali penglihatan Shion dan tiga jongosnya yang agaknya mesti diperiksakan.

Awal mula Sakura sering dikerjai hanya karena ia tersenyum saat Shion jatuh terpeleset setelah ditolak oleh Naruto, cowok yang sebenarnya tidak keren-keren amat, namun anehnya punya banyak sekali penggemar. Shion yang malu karena cintanya ditolak, makin gondok karena disenyumi Sakura. Yah, pada kenyataannya bukan hanya Sakura yang tersenyum, bahkan banyak siswa yang menertawakannya karena Shion menyatakan cintanya saat selesai pertandingan sepak bola antar-kelas.

Masalah kenapa hanya Sakura yang jadi bulan-bulanan, klasik sekali, karena Sakura adalah si Culun yang bukan siapa-siapa, tidak terkenal, dan tidak akan ada yang keberatan jika ia dikerjai. Sialnya lagi, Shion tahu rahasia terbesar Sakura.

Itu hampir dua tahun yang lalu, omong-omong, insiden Shion-terpeleset-pasca-menyatakan-cinta.

Selama hampir dua tahun itu Sakura sudah pernah mengalami segala bentuk kekurang-kerjaan Shion dan antek-anteknya. Mulai dari yang recehan, seperti menyembunyikan barang Sakura, hingga yang paling seram, konspirasi memfitnah Sakura melakukan anarkisme sampai ayahnya dipanggil ke sekolah. Itu semua tergantung suasana hati Shion, _mood_ mengerjai Sakura dengan kejahilan murahan atau kejahilan yang mahal. Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa karena kalau ia melawan, sudah barang tentu rahasianya tidak akan jadi rahasia lagi.

Usaha terakhir Sakura adalah sebisa mungkin menghindari Shion dan mengantisipasi segala kekurang-kerjaannya. Misalnya, membuka loker dengan pengait sepanjang dua meter dan menyimpan cadangan dari semua benda yang dimilikinya.

Kembali lagi ke masa kini, Sakura menyuapkan telur dadar sedingin es batu dan mengunyahnya. Uap putih mengepul setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas. Matanya yang hijau jernih memandangi sekelompok anak laki-laki, mungkin kelas dua, yang bermain futsal di lapangan di seberangnya. Dahi lebarnya mengerut sedikit, bermain futsal di cuaca sedingin ini, mereka baik-baik saja?

Yah, setidaknya mereka lebih baik ketimbang Sakura yang hanya duduk diam untuk makan siang di luar dengan badan yang menggigil. Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?

"Duh, dingin sekali, ya?"

Gerak tangan Sakura yang akan menyuapkan sepotong lagi telur dadar otomatis terhenti. Suara cempreng itu, Sakura sudah hapal milik siapa. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kalau nenek lampir itu sampai rela kedinginan demi mengganggu Sakura, mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan kejahilan yang _mahal_. Dan itu tidak bagus sama sekali.

Sakura menaruh kembali telur dadarnya di dalam kotak makan saat Shion mengambil tempat di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, bersiap dengan segala manuver kurang kerjaan Shion.

"Sakura tidak kedinginan?"

"Kasihan sekali."

"Mau pinjam mantelku?"

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata mendengar nada bicara sok penuh empati dari tiga bedebah pengekor Shion. "Tidak perlu, terimakasih," cicitnya akhirnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Wah padahal aku sedang berbaik hati, jarang-jarang, kan?" Tayuya, ekor Shion yang menawarkan mantel kembali bicara. Sakura merasakan makan siang yang sudah ditelannya siap keluar lagi.

Shion mengibas tangan kanannya. "Memang susah kalau mau berbaik hati padamu, ya?"

Kepala Sakura menunduk makin dalam, agar Shion tidak melihat bagaimana keningnya mengernyit banyak sekali.

"Sudahlah, aku malas basa-basi busuk. Angkat kepalamu, Sakura." Ujar Shion lagi.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, namun tidak dengan pandangannya yang lebih memilih kotak bento sebagai fokusnya.

"Dengar, ya, Pinky. Jujur saja aku capek mengerjaimu terus."

Sakura merapatkan bibirnya. _'Capek kepalamu?!'_

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pensiun mengerjaimu."

.

* * *

.

"Enak, ya, jadi Sasuke atau Gaara." Kiba sama sekali tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi rasa iri dari kalimatnya barusan. "Tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan masa depan mau jadi apa. Semua sudah diatur."

Reaksi dua orang yang namanya disebutkan itu hanya berupa kernyitan dahi.

"Naruto, kau menulis apa di formulir bimbingan karirmu?" Anak laki-laki dengan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari anak-anak pada umumnya itu kini menatap si Pirang berkulit tan yang tengah menikmati ramennya.

"Perdana Menteri!" jawab Naruto semangat sambil mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya, setelah menelan ramennya tentu saja, plus cengiran dua belas jari yang memamerkan potongan daun bawang di antara gigi seri.

Kiba menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Aku bakal pindah kewarganegaraan begitu kau jadi Perdana Menteri," komentar Sai, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, dengan senyum tipis yang sampai ke matanya.

"Pindah sekarang juga tidak masalah. Negara tidak butuh orang sepertimu, tahu!" Naruto menyerang balik.

"Masa." Sai menatap Naruto.

"Iya!"

"Bodoh." Pungkas Sai, masih tersenyum. Memang keparat sekali anak laki-laki pucat satu ini.

"ASDFGHJKL%&*#)( *!" wajah Naruto memerah, kalau tidak ditahan oleh Gaara, sudah habis Sai dihajarnya.

"Mau jadi Perdana Menteri tapi baru digoda begitu saja sudah emosi," sindir Kiba.

Naruto mendelik. Namun bahunya yang semula tegang mulai rileks kembali. Ia melepaskan diri dari Gaara. Anak itu sebenarnya lebih kecil dari Naruto, akan tetapi tenaganya luar biasa. _Yeah_ , Gaara itu anak pemimpin mafia, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hai, Sasuke- _kun_!" suara lembut seorang anak perempuan ikut membantu memecah ketegangan di meja berisi lima laki-laki itu. Dua gadis melewati meja mereka sambil tersenyum centil—uh, oke, hanya satu yang tersenyum centil, rambutnya pirang panjang dan matanya berwarna biru, temannya yang berambut hitam hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona manis sekali.

Nah, mereka berdua ini baru _it girl_ resmi Konoha High, yang pirang namanya Yamanaka Ino, dan yang berambut hitam itu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Halo, nona cantik!" yang membalas sapaan Ino adalah si Pucat Sai, karena anak laki-laki yang disapa Ino terlalu malas untuk mengangkat kepala dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Uh, hai, Sai." Siapa pun bisa melihat Ino memaksakan senyumnya untuk Sai. Namun mungkin mata Sai terlalu sipit karena kebanyakan tersenyum, jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana senyum tulus dan mana yang dibuat-buat. _Well_ , Sai sendiri kalau tersenyum ya begitu-begitu juga, sih, entah tulus atau dibuat-buat.

Ino melambaikan tangannya dan berkata 'sampai nanti'—yang entah kapan. Ia lalu melenggang pergi bersama Hinata, meninggalkan kantin. Sesekali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap kelompok anak laki-laki berisi lima kepala itu, sebelum berbelok di koridor.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai sebenarnya berasal dari kelas yang berbeda. Hanya Sai dan Gaara yang satu kelas. Namun setiap jam istirahat, pulang sekolah, atau kalau ada perkumpulan siswa di aula, lima kepala ini akan ditemukan dalam satu lingkaran yang sama.

Kebanyakan siswa berasumsi kalau mereka berlima berkumpul bersama karena mereka adalah siswa laki-laki paling populer di SMA Konoha (iya, bahkan Naruto yang tidak keren-keren amat itu ada di urutan dua cowok paling populer). Yah, semacam F4 yang ada di komik _itu_. Namun hanya mereka berlima yang tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa mereka selalu bersama. Sebenarnya tidak jauh dari asumsi kebanyakan orang, hanya saja sedikit dramatis.

Jadi, karena mereka berlima populer, hampir setiap hari mereka dikejar-kejar siswi genit. Pada suatu hari, mereka kebetulan bersembunyi dari kejaran penggemar di satu tempat yang sama. Merasa bernasib sama, mereka berlima memutuskan kalau mereka harus saling melindungi.

Err … oke, itu sebenarnya keputusan Naruto dan Kiba, yang kemudian selalu menempeli Sasuke yang memang mengenal Gaara sejak SMP, dan Sai tidak punya teman dekat, _and vice versa_. Jadilah kelompok cowok populer yang tidak kelihatan cocok satu sama lain; Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara adalah laki-laki yang irit bicara, padahal sebenarnya Gaara sentimental sekali walaupun dia anak dedengkot mafia dan Sasuke itu _tsundere_ profesional; Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah kebalikannya, mereka berdua seperti radio rusak, berisik sekali dan meskipun keduanya tidak sekeren Sasuke atau Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto punya reputasi tinggi di antara para gadis; terakhir, Shimura Sai yang … yah, dia cowok paling pucat, selalu tersenyum manis, tetapi rasa kata-katanya seperti wasabi level sepuluh.

"Oi, Kiba, bukannya itu teman sekelasmu, ya?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah jendela dengan sumpitnya.

Kiba membalikkan badannya yang memang memunggungi jendela, setelah melihat siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, ia kembali menghadapi lembaran formulir bimbingan karirnya. "Iya, itu Shion, yang waktu kelas satu menembakmu."

"Sedang apa mereka di luar? Dingin begini juga. Tidak mengerti, deh, dengan cewek-cewek."

"Perhatian sekali, Naruto. Menyesal, ya, menolak Shion?"

Naruto sekali lagi mendelik pada Sai. Meskipun sudah lebih dari dua tahun bersama-sama, cowok pirang itu belum terbiasa dengan pilihan kata Sai yang luar biasa.

"Yang rambutnya merah muda itu siapa?" suara berat dan pelan milik Gaara terdengar juga. Kini perhatian empat anak laki-laki sudah tertuju pada kursi taman yang dapat dilihat dari jendela lebar kantin, dan juga posisi meja mereka yang berada di pinggir jendela.

"Anak di kelasku juga. Kurara, Kira, Ra-Ra begitu namanya. Lupa. Sering dikerjai Shion." Jelas Kiba, tidak kelihatan berminat.

"Calon Perdana Menteri, ada anak yang sedang dikerjai, bagaimana ini?" Sai melirik Naruto, walaupun disertai senyum manis, kalimat itu penuh dengan sindiran, Naruto tahu itu.

Namun kali ini Naruto tidak termakan sindiran Sai. Ia tampak merenung sesaat, lalu tepat ketika Shion dan tiga temannya meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu, ia menjentikkan jarinya penuh semangat.

"Si Pinky ini tidak pernah sekali pun mendekati kita, ya?" suara Naruto penuh dengan antusiasme. "Ayo kita bertaruh! Siapa yang paling cepat mengajak Pinky kencan—"

"Tidak." – Gaara.

" _Pass_." – Sai.

"Mana sudi." – Kiba.

"…." – Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah!" Naruto memandang satu per satu wajah temannya. Semua menunjukkan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama, bahkan Sai dan Sasuke juga. "Ini tahun terkahir kita di SMA. Bersenang-senang sedikit tidak masalah, kan?"

"Naruto, percaya padaku, tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari mengencani cewek cupu seperti si Pink itu."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Walaupun Kiba ada di urutan ke lima cowok paling populer, tetapi ia menduduki peringkat satu untuk cowok dengan pengalaman berkencan paling banyak.

"Bukan berkencan dengannya yang kumaksud di sini." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja menjadikan gadis itu sebagai bahan taruhan bukan sesuatu yang baik, Naruto. Laki-laki sejati tidak mempermainkan perasaan perempuan."

Dan Naruto menelan kembali seluruh kalimat pembelaan dirinya demi mendengar perkataan Sai, yang meskipun setajam katana menusuk egonya, ia akui benar adanya.

Bel tanda habisnya waktu makan siang berbunyi. Lima anak laki-laki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan beriringan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Padahal aku juga berniat membantu si Pinky itu, tahu," gumam Naruto. "Mungkin saja Shion tidak akan mengerjainya lagi kalau dia kencan dengan salah satu dari kita."

"Kalau begitu ajak dia kencan pulang sekolah nanti," Sasuke akhirnya bicara juga.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Kau yang ingin membantunya." Dan Sasuke berbelok ke koridor kelasnya.

.

* * *

.

"… akhirnya kutulis 'pawang anjing' di _form_ sialan itu. Setidaknya itu lebih normal daripada punya Shino, dia menulis 'pawang serangga'. Memangnya ada, ya?"

"Siapa Shino?" potong Naruto.

Seperti biasanya, lima anak laki-laki itu berkelompok lagi, berjalan beriringan melintasi koridor dan lapangan menuju loker sepatu. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Teman sekelasku. Heran, kelasku isinya anak-anak aneh semua."

Sai mengusap dagunya. "Hm, kau memang aneh."

"Kau mau mulutmu itu tidak bisa dipakai bicara lagi, ya?" geram Kiba.

"Kau kan bilang sendiri tadi, kelasmu isinya anak-anak aneh semua. Secara tidak langsung kau menyatakan bahwa dirimu juga aneh."

"Otakmu dangkal!"

"Setuju!"

Sai mengerutkan dahinya, namun masih tersenyum. "Katakan lagi setelah kalian bisa dapat nilai delapan puluh tanpa aku sebagai tutor kalian."

Sasuke dan Gaara yang selalu berjalan paling belakang tidak bicara apa-apa melihat perdebatan dua lawan satu itu. Mereka baru akan turun tangan kalau Naruto atau Kiba sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar mulut Sai yang kelewatan. Kadang-kadang keduanya juga heran, bagaimana bisa mereka berlima masih terus bersama seperti sekarang.

"Uchiha- _san_!"

Langkah kelima anak laki-laki itu berhenti nyaris bersamaan, dan serentak menolehkan kepala. Di hadapan mereka kini membungkuk seorang gadis. Omong-omong, rambutnya berwarna merah muda.

"Uchiha- _san_ , kumohon jadilah pacarku!" seru gadis itu kemudian, mengundang delikan mata tak percaya dari empat anak laki-laki itu, sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Uchiha- _san_ ' hanya mengerutkan dahi.

Ada hening yang dramatis selama beberapa sekon. Sampai telinganya menangkap suara siswa yang saling berbisik—dan bisikan macam apa yang bisa terdengar sampai radius lima meter?—saat itulah Sasuke sadar mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, mengingat mereka kini berada di tengah-tengah lapangan, jalan pintas dari bangunan kelas menuju tempat loker sepatu. Laki-laki dengan gaya rambut emo itu mendengus samar, dia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Si Rambut Pink di depannya juga masih membungkuk dalam, sama sekali tidak membantu.

Suara bisik-bisik itu berubah menjadi gumaman yang terdengar hampir di setiap sudut lapangan. Kerutan dahi Sasuke makin dalam. Seseorang yang menyatakan cinta pada dirinya dan keempat temannya adalah hal yang sudah biasa, tetapi apa kali ini audiensnya tidak kebanyakan? Malahan sampai ada yang mengangkat ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen ini.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam saat matanya sekilas menangkap satu sosok, dan sebuah pemahaman memasuki kepalanya. Ia menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih menunduk itu sekali lagi, lalu melirik Naruto yang mulutnya menganga lebar sekali.

"Hei, memangnya begitu ya cara meminta seseorang menjadi pacarmu?" kalimat paling panjang Sasuke hari ini. "Berdiri yang benar, Rambut Merah Muda."

Gadis itu perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya.

' _Duh, sial. Cewek ini benar-benar cu_ _lun_ _.'_ Sasuke berusaha menyamarkan pandangan menilainya. Namun menilai Sakura tidak butuh waktu lama, dalam sekali lihat jelas sudah. Dahinya lebar dan ada beberapa jerawat di sana, kulit wajahnya juga berminyak, rambutnya panjang sampai ke pinggang dan agak kusam, _coat_ cokelatnya sudah pudar di beberapa bagian, syal merah muda menyala melingkari lehernya, dan roknya tepat sepanjang lutut. _Well_ , Sasuke menghargai yang terakhir.

Tetapi mata bulat dengan iris hijau jernih itu cantik juga, terutama saat ia mengerjap.

Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana, lalu menelengkan kepala ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Mulut Si Pirang mengatup seketika. Ia menggeleng cepat sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya saling menyilang.

Sasuke lalu kembali menatap gadis berkepala merah muda itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Uh, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah.

Sekali lagi dalam sepuluh menit terakhir, Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya, Sakura," ujarnya kemudian disertai anggukan kecil.

Mata hijau nan jernih itu mengerjap cepat beberapa kali. "M-maksudnya … ?"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hening lagi, kali ini lebih dramatis.

Lalu …

"HEEE?!"

"HAH?!"

"APA?!"

" _WHAT_?!"

"ANJIR!"

" _THE F_?!"

"EEEEHHHH?"

"Yakin? Culun begitu." Yang terkahir ini reaksi Shimura Sai.

.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

.

.

.

 _Halo,_

 _Setelah menerjemahkan dua cerita, Lekha mau coba dengan cerita Lekha sendiri. Oya, karena Lekha masih baru di sini, jadi ada beberapa istilah yang Lekha belum ngerti. Ada yang bisa bantu jelaskan apa artinya_ _ **DLDR**_ _(ini bukan jenis kamera baru, kan?)_ _ **, Post-canon,**_ _dan_ _ **fanon**_ _? Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya, buat yang nanti bantu menjelaskan dan buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya baca fanfiksi Lekha_ =)

 _Xoxo,_

 _Lekha_


End file.
